DK Palace/Library/CPSW
Chapter 1:The CPSW is Built One day on a sandy beach, there was a blue penguin. He was wearing a blue and white hat, a torn mask and a black shirt with white paint splattered on the sleeves. His name was Kur, and he was stranded. "Sigh... I wish I could go somewhere with other people." Kur moaned. Suddenly a ship appeared in the distance - it read MIGRATOR. A pirate called out to Kur. "Arrr! Me name be Rockhopper! What's yers?" asked Rockhopper the pirate. "Kur... Kur Rising." Kur replied. "Ye lost?" Rockhopper asked. "Yeah." Kur said. Kur jumped on the Migrator and they sailed to an island called Club Penguin. A friendly penguin named Gary helped him out, along with Cadence the dancer, Sensei, the, um, sensei, the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic, and of course Rockhopper. "OK, so the Gift Shop is over there, and you can get some new clothes." Gary said as he pointed to the Gift Shop. Kur walked in - and when he stepped out he looked awesome. He was wearing a blue and white ball cap with CP stitched on it, a black mask and a black shirt with white sleeves and a Puffle on it. They all got on the Migrator and sailed to another land - it was called "Shop Island". "I know - I will create a world here! I will call it... The Club Penguin Shops Wiki!" proclaimed Kur. Then he changed his name from Kur Rising to Ben 100022 because he thought it sounded cooler. After he finished building the first mall, which he called The Kur Mall in honor of his old name, two more penguins came. They were named Akbaboy and R2and3po. R2and3po changed his name to ClubPenguinMaster because it was easier to say that way. But many penguins just called him "CPMaster". After the CPM Mall and Acababo Mall was built, another penguin named Gary Numbah2 came. He changed his name to Gary the Gaget Dude. His mall was GGD's Mall. A day later a penguin named Chill57181 came, and changed his name to Dragonian King. A lot later, more visitors started popping up - the environment was so great that they all stayed! Eventually there were so many malls that the moderators, Ben, DK, GGD, Akba and CPM thought they needed a solution. "We need to bundle all these malls into one building some how!" DK said. GGD started building a golden building where all the malls would be put. "What should we call it?" asked CPM. "How about The Mall Complex!" suggested Ben. Everyone agreed and The Mall Complex was built. The Kur Mall, DK Palace, GGD's Mall, Acababo Mall, CPM Mall and other malls like Yaytropolis and Salt Mall were put in. There were many visitors, like Zacknjess, Ultimatehero, Alxeedo111, Hal Homsar Solo and Happy65. "We need to make it more pretty!" said Ben. So he planted "Magic Bushes" and they popped up in seconds flat. However, a little later, something bad happened... Chapter 2:Russian Spies A penguin named Russian One built a mall which she called "Aspen Mall", however she never did anything with it. It was torn down because of a mod vote, and Russian One, in frustration, began what would eventually be known as "The Nights of Terror", in which a user turns away from the CPSW and tries to destroy it. So, she built UnknownBot4, a robotic penguin, to send messages to the founder, Ben. "This is a message from Russian One. The threat is taking place any time from now to October 1st. I will most likely strike at night, and I will strike at unexpected times. If I were you, I would keep my defenses up constantly! I mean, seriously, hire night guards. She may strike once or many times. I have nothing to do with the threats. I am only a messenger." said Unknown. "How dare you threaten us!!!" Ben replied. DK decided it would be best to go into a lockdown. That way, Russian One couldn't destroy anything. "OK, I'll get the locks!" said Ben as he threw locks everywhere. Unfortunately after nearly everything had been locked down, Russian One sent this message to Ben. "Wooooooooooah, dude, that was just a joke! You seriously thought I was gonna attack you?" Russian said. Ben facepalmed and told DK, GGD and the new mod, Fawful to unlock all the pages. "Ugh! I can't believe she made us do this!!!!" whined GGD. However, just as things were getting back to normal, something happened... Chapter 3:Zack Scandals COMING SOON